Only Time II : O Shinigami e a Sereia
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort]. Em meio aos festejos do casamento triplo, Anteros tem uma conversa bastante interessando, com uma pessoal que a julgar por ele, era completamente improvável a presença dela ali. Muitas surpresas e momentos inesquecíveis antes da partida para A


**Domo pessoal**

**A segunda fic da trilogia Only Time esta aqui. Essa é de um casal, bem, como posso dizer, diferente. Espero sinceramente que gostem. Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Carite é uma criação única e exclusiva minha pra essa saga.

* * *

****Romance**

**Resumo: one-short. Em meio aos festejos do casamento triplo, Anteros tem uma conversa bastante interessando, com uma pessoal que a julgar por ele, era completamente improvável a presença dela ali. Muitas surpresas e momentos inesquecíveis antes da partida para Asgard.

* * *

**

**Only Time II**

**O Shinigami e a Sereia**

****

**Capitulo Único.**

Sentou-se calmamente na areia, não se importava que as roupas pudessem sujar ou não, queria apenas ficar ali. Por muitos anos evitara olhar pro mar daquela forma e lembrar-se de tudo que causara, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes.

Who can say wher the road goes?

**Quem pode dizer para onde vai a estrada?**

Where the day flows?

**Para onde o dia flui?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Fechou os olhos sentindo uma brisa suave tocar-lhe a face e o cheiro do mar invadir-lhe as narinas.

Os cabelos negros e lisos esvoaçaram com o vento e a pele acetinada parecia entalhada sobre o mármore, por um exímio escultor.

Instintivamente as asas alongaram-se, como se acompanhassem o ritmo do vento e a harmonia do ambiente.

Próximo de si, algumas tochas ainda queimavam, podia ouvir o som da musica, risadas e conversas que rolavam soltas no interior da Toca do Baco, mas ainda sim preferia ficar ali.

-Na minha terra, se alguém lhe visse assim, lhe chamariam de Shinigami; alguém falou, aproximando-se.

-Uhn! –Anteros murmurou, virando-se na direção da voz.

Deparou-se com um par de orbes verdes e calmos, pareciam tão compreensivos; ele pensou. Não podia negar que a presença dela ali lhe causada surpresa, afinal, era mais fácil que ela falasse com o irmão do que consigo, que querendo ou não, nos últimos tempos procurava sempre afastar qualquer um que tentava se aproximar.

-Um deus da morte; Marin completou.

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Nossa, é pra engrandecer o meu ego, ou destruí-lo de vez? –Anteros perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo carregado na voz.

Sem perguntar se poderia ou não se aproximar, Marin sentou-se a seu lado.

-Depende de como você encara isso; a amazona respondeu, séria.

-Como? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-A morte também quer dizer renovação; ela falou, frisando a ultima palavra.

-Não entendo; Anteros balbuciou.

-Deixar a vida passada pra viver uma nova, desprender-se de coisas antigas que agora devem apenas ficar como lembranças e não como um esteio para que você deixe o resto de lado em função disso. Como disse, só depende da forma como você encara isso; ela respondeu.

who can say why your heart sighs,

**Quem pode dizer porque seu coração suspira**

as your love flies?

**Conforme seu amor voa?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Você falando assim, parece tão fácil; ele falou, com um fraco sorriso.

-Não, nada é fácil quando se esta de braços cruzados; a amazona falou, fitando atentamente as ondas do mar tocarem a areia, de forma que não o viu, endireitar as costas descruzando os braços rapidamente.

-Do que se refere? –Anteros perguntou de repente.

-Olhe para as águas; ela falou, apontando o mar.

Anteros franziu o cenho, porém obedeceu. A única coisa que viu, foram as ondas formarem-se furiosas para depois irem morrer na praia apenas como espuma.

-O que tem?

-As ondas, só chegam até a praia depois de passarem por toda aquela arrebentação. Muitos peixes lutam para sobreviver e passar; ela explicou.

-Mas não adianta nada, eles literalmente morrem na praia depois; ele falou, um tanto quanto irônico, devido ao velho ditado.

-...; Marin negou com um aceno, fazendo-o voltar-se confuso pra ela. –Mas eles tentam;

And who can say way heart cries,

**E quem pode dizer porque nosso coração chora**

When you love lies?

**Quando seu amor morre?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Como? –Anteros perguntou, surpreso.

-Se não tentar viver algo diferente, nem morrer na praia você vai merecer;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Você sabe do que estou falando Anteros. É normal ter medo de encarar algo novo, mesmo pra você que viveu tanto tempo, mas ainda existem coisas das quais que te tornam tão leigo quanto um mortal, que acaba de nascer; Marin falou paciente, enquanto se levantava.

Viu-o acompanhar-lhe, ficando novamente lado a lado.

-Muitas vezes acontecem coisas em nossa vida que colocam a confiança e a fé em nós mesmos a prova; ela começou. –Mas se toda vez que isso acontecesse, corrêssemos nos esconder em uma concha, nunca viveríamos.

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

-Durante muito tempo você se impôs viver uma vida que não era a sua, ficando apenas em função dela, agora é a hora para mudar e passar a viver de verdade; ela completou.

-...; Anteros assentiu, com um sorriso mais calmo. –Vendo por esse lado, não seria nada mal ser um Shinigami, embora eu prefira deixar essa função com Thanatos;

A amazona balançou a cabeça levemente, rindo.

-Obrigado Marin; ele agradeceu.

Who can say when the roads meet.

**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam?**

That love might be,

**Que o amor deve estar**

In your heart

**Em seu coração...**

-Não há o que agradecer; ela respondeu, sorrindo. -Bom, vou voltar para dentro, você vem?

-Não, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco; ele respondeu.

-...; Marin assentiu, indo em direção a Toca.

Respirou fundo, voltando-se para o mar novamente. Caminhou calmamente, até que seus pés tocassem a areia molhada. Apertou os olhos tentando enxergar melhor, ao longe avistou um pequeno pontinho verde surgiu no meio do mar.

Deu dois passos para frente, como se pudesse alcançar o ponto, mas este sumiu em um piscar de olhos.

Sentiu um vento frio cortar-lhe o rosto, ao olhar para baixo notou que estava entre as águas que batiam displicentes na altura de sua cintura. Voltou a olhar para o mar, vendo o pontinho verde surgir e desaparecer novamente. Estava começando a ficar intrigado, queria saber logo o que era aquilo.

Viu a dois metros de onde estava o ponto verde surgir, mas agora não era mais um ponto e sim uma farta e vistosa cabeleira de fios verde tão claros quanto à água, iluminada pelo sol em um dia de primavera.

And who can say when the day sleeps,

**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina**,

If the night keeps all your heart?

**Se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?**

Night keeps all you heart...

Um par de orbes azuis fixarem-se intensamente nos seus, como se lessem sua alma. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas, não fazia a minha idéia do que estava sentindo, mas não conseguia sair dali.

Uma leve brisa esvoaçou os cabelos de ambos, porém não fê-los ao menos se moverem.

Com um olhar fascinado notou algumas gotas displicentes correrem pelo colo desnudo da jovem, tornando a cair sobre o mar.

-Anteros; ela falou surpresa, saindo do estado de surpresa.

-...; Ele assentiu, sem conseguir expressar reação alguma.

O brilho prateado da lua crescente formava um meio circulo sobre eles, iluminando-os parcialmente, em meio aquela noite de estrelas.

-Ahn! O que esta fazendo aqui? –Carite perguntou, desviando o olhar com a face levemente corada.

-Matando o tempo; ele respondeu, displicente.

-No meio do mar? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Como? –Anteros perguntou piscando confuso. Viu-a apontar para si, ao olhar para baixo arregalou os olhos surpreso. A água já passava de sua cintura, tocando o abdômen. –Ahn! Bem... "Céus, o que estou fazendo aqui?"; ele se perguntou, sem ao menos saber como fora parar ali, estava tão concentrado tentando identificar o ponto verde que no final, não era um ponto, que mal notara estar dentro do mar.

-Então? –ela insistiu, curiosa.

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Bem... Eu... Mas e você, ta fazendo o que aqui? –ele perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros, tentando alinhá-los.

-Gosto de nadar por aqui quando a maré esta baixa; ela respondeu, calmamente.

Depois que sairá do casamento, aproveitara pra matar o tempo entre as águas, só não esperava encontrar com ele ali; ela pensou.

-Se machucou; Anteros falou, vendo um pequeno corte sobre o ombro direito da jovem.

-Ahn; Carite murmurou, voltando-se para o lugar que ele olhava. –Devo ter batido em algum coral ao atravessar a arrebentação; ela comentou.

-É melhor cuidar disso; Anteros falou, dando um passo a frente para se aproximar dela, porém a jovem recuou.

-Esta tudo bem, não foi nada; Carite falou prontamente.

-Não me convenceu, vem, sai da água e agente da um jeito nisso; ele insistiu.

-Já disse, esta tudo bem, não é preciso; ela falou, mas sem que percebesse, ele rompeu aquela pequena distancia que os separava, parando em frente a ela.

-Vamos, não é bom que isso fique assim; Anteros falou, de forma que não admitia contestação.

-...; Sem outra alternativa, apenas assentiu.

Com um único impulso mergulhou, indo surgir na parte rasa da praia, uma luz esverdeada envolveu-lhe o corpo e ao tocar o chão, a cauda transformou-se em pernas.

Uma fina saia preta cobria-lhe da cintura pra baixo e um top de mesma cor, cobria-lhe os seios.

Virou-se para trás sentindo o olhar de Anteros sobre si. Ele parecia petrificado, ainda no meio das águas.

Who kwnos?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

-Anteros; Carite chamou,

Viu-o piscar confuso, com um olhar aparvalhado.

-Você esta bem? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Estou; Anteros respondeu, assentindo freneticamente, era melhor nem falar o que estava pensando, porém concordava com Marin, poderia ter vivido tanto tempo, mas algumas coisas ainda lhe surpreendiam. –Foi aqui; ele murmurou, aproximando-se, parando em frente a ela. Instintivamente levando a mão sobre a pele irritada do ombro.

Um baixo gemido escapou dos lábios da sereia, fazendo-a recuar um passo.

-Desculpe, eu...;

-Tudo bem; ela falou, com um sorriso nervoso, diante da aproximação.

-Me deixe curá-la; ele pediu, novamente.

-Mas...;

-Por favor; ele pediu, fitando-lhe com um olhar terno.

Assentiu, sentindo-o se aproximar. Enlaçando-a pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto o outro pousava suavemente sobre o ombro.

Apertou os olhos sentindo o local que batera arder, mas estranhamente não conseguia recuar, sentia-se bem entre os braços dele. Embora procurasse ignorar os motivos que a levavam a isso.

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, sentindo uma estranha onda de torpor envolver-lhe, quando o cosmo de Anteros se manifestou.

Foi rápido, a dor passou, mas nenhum dos dois pretendia ser o primeiro a se afastar.

Who kwnos?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Deixou a mão sobre o ombro, descer correndo pelas costas de forma possessiva, sentindo-a estremecer, como se o toque deixasse um rasto de fogo por onde passasse.

Os olhos encontraram-se intensos e confusos, porém a aproximação foi inevitável.

Roçou-lhe os lábios com suavidade, como se pedisse permissão pra continuar. Tocou-os numa caricia suave, sentindo-a enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço.

Entreabriu os lábios sob uma leve pressão dos deles sobre os seus, permitindo que assim, ele aprofundasse o beijo. Deixou que os dedos se prendessem entre os fios negros, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Um baixo gemido escapou de ambos os lábios ao intensificarem as caricias.

Separaram-se parcialmente, ofengates. Com as faces em chamas, porém sem nenhum arrependimento.

-Carite; Anteros falou, num murmúrio enrouquecido, sobre os lábios da jovem.

-Xiiii; ela sussurruou, tocando-lhe os lábios, com a ponta dos dedos. –Tem coisas que a gente não explica;

-...; Ele apenas assentiu. Realmente, essa era uma delas; concordou em pensamentos.

-Quando vai para Asgard? –ela perguntou, com um olhar calmo, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, acomodando-a entre seus braços.

-Assim que a festa acabar; ele respondeu, descansando a cabeça, sobre a curva do pescoço dela.

-Boa viajem; ela desejou.

-Porque não vem comigo? –Anteros sugeriu de repente, surpreso com a própria proposta.

-Não; a jovem respondeu, com simplicidade.

-Porque? –o jovem perguntou, estranhamente decepcionado com a recusa da jovem.

-É um momento que você tem de viver, sem ninguém lhe influenciar, só você; ela falou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele.

-Mas...;

-Quando voltar a Atenas e quiser conversar, me procure, você sabe onde me encontrar; ela falou, dando dois passos para trás.

-...; Anteros assentiu, sabendo que não podia impedi-la de ir. E sabia que ela estava certa, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados dando-se por vencido.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao romper aquela pequena distancia, tomando os lábios da jovem com os seus, num beijo sôfrego e avassalador.

-Então, até a volta; ele falou, num murmúrio enrouquecido ao pé do ouvido.

-...; Carite assentiu. –Até; ela completou, com a voz quase num sussurro e a respiração descompassada.

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Com um breve aceno, deu-lhe as costas. Tomando seu caminho para onde quer que fosse.

Sentiu o vento tocar-lhe a face e o cheiro de mar impregnar em todas as suas fibras, mas podia esperar pelo regresso; ele pensou, vendo as curvas esquivas sumirem de seu campo de visão.

O que o futuro lhes reservava agora. Apenas um caminho incerto com paginas em branco de um livro, que só o tempo irá preenchê-las com uma nova história. Mas ainda sim, só o tempo para dizer...

Who can say wher the road goes?

**Quem pode dizer para onde vai a estrada?**

Where the day flows?

**Para onde o dia flui?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

who can say why your heart sighs,

**Quem pode dizer porque seu coração suspira**

as your love flies?

**Conforme seu amor voa?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

And who can say way heart cries,

**E quem pode dizer porque nosso coração chora**

When you love lies?

**Quando seu amor morre?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Who can say when the roads meet.

**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam?**

That love might be,

**Que o amor deve estar**

In your heart

**Em seu coração...**

And who can say when the day sleeps,

**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina**,

If the night keeps all your heart?

**Se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?**

Night keeps all you heart...

Ahn who can say if you love grows

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce**

As your heart choose?

**Conforme seu coração escolhe**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Who kwnos?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Who kwnos?

**Quem sabe?**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

Only time...

**Só o tempo...**

**#Fim#**


End file.
